Pink Submarine 6
by ocramed
Summary: Disaster has befallen the Earth. Can Ensign Serena Tsukino, of the BS6, save the day? (5-26-05) COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

****

Pink Submarine 6 (by DS Wynne)

Disclaimer: Neither "Blue Submarine 6" nor "Sailor Moon" (as well as other genres) belong to me.

Note: Although this is an alternate-fusion story, we'll begin four years before the events of "Sailor Moon".

Special note: I'm just trying something new.

***

"Prologue"

"Mommy…Daddy…" cried a helpless child. She struggled to remain calm, as she and her sleeping younger brother desperately clung to their broken down raft. She didn't know what had happened, but the world became awash with the sea. Her parents never told her why the world died, or why everything was wet.

But it was.

Now, all she can see was an endless blue. She used to love the sea. It was where she learned to play pretend with her imaginary friends. She would build sandcastles, and pretend she was a princess. All around her were her friends, who were princesses as well. Then, her prince would rescue her from the evil witch, who was the queen of a dark kingdom.

But that's before the world died.

Now, she hated the sea, with its endless blue

***

"Hey, kid."

"Daddy?"

"Naw, I'm not your daddy," chuckled the young man, probably no older than fifteen years old. "Hey, Andrew, we got another one."

"I'll radio the rescue ship that we have more survivors. Keep them busy, Darien."

"Kid, is your little brother all right?"

"My name isn't 'kid'. It's Serena."

"Well, based upon your hair-style, it should be 'Meatball-head', kid."

"Wahhhh-!"

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry. I won't call you that."

"Promise?" Serena sniffled.

"Promise. Here. Drink up." Darien said, as he handed Serena a silver flask of water.

"Thank you. Mr.-?"

"Darien. Darien Chiba. But you can just call me Darien."

"Thank you," the girl replied, as she was about to hand back the flask.

"Ah, keep it. I have a whole bunch back at HQ."

Serena noticed that Darien's initials were imprinted on the casing. Maybe Darien was her prince?

"Thank you, Darien."

"Anytime…Serena."

Four years later…

Over what used to be Tokyo, a pair of Naval officers are trying to make their way through a throng of people. What made them stand out, was the air of confidence that surrounded them.

"You don't have to follow me, Ranma."

"Hey, orders are orders, Serena."

With the final push against Dr. Zorndyke's forces well under way, it was thought that all the key players should be put into place. A perfect example of this is Darien Chiba. Once a highly decorated military specialist, Darien has been reduced to being a hired gun for the civilian fleet. Unfortunately, Zorndyke's have whittled away many opportunities for work, so Darien hasn't worked much. However, something from Darien's past could change is fortunes.

"Besides," Ensign Ranma Saotome, "Captain Masaki SPECIFICALLY told you that I was to accompany you. For your protection, you know."

"Right," replied Ensign Serena Tsukino. "Like I need YOUR protection. Besides, aren't I one of your better students, ASSISTANT Instructor Ranma?"

"Better, yes, but not the best."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not Tenchi, or Akane, or Lyta, or even that pervert Ataru," Serena said, as she frowned at the memory of her sparring session with her old classmate Ataru. 

"You have potential…for a GIRL, you know."

SPLASH!

"And you were saying?" Serena said, as she put away her old flask.

"…"

"What, CAT got your tongue?" 

"N-no," Ranma-chan stuttered. If it weren't for her curse she acquired while on a training exercise in China, having a cat phobia would be worse. "Can we just find this guy, and go?"

"Why? Is Ukyo giving you a free again at the commissary? You know Akane won't appreciate it."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, we're here."

Serena could see a large dilapidated building. So, he's here, she thought to herself, as she re-examined her flask…the same one that Darien had given.

The years since she and her brother's rescue by Darien and his friend Andrew were eventful. After a time at an orphanage, Serena received an opportunity to go through an accelerated military training program as a cadet officer, sponsored by the surviving allied nations. Her friend Ranma Saotome, another orphan, was the second friend she had made since the flooding of the world. He was there for her whenever the other kids picked on her; he even taught her how to defend herself, using the teachings of some weird martial arts to do so. By her fourteenth birthday, Serena, along with Ranma, graduated from the program. Unfortunately, her joy was marred by the news of Darien Chiba's court-martial for disobeying a direct. Still, if she had a way to rid the world of an evil man's machination, wouldn't she do the same thing?

"Ranma, do you think Darien will recognize my short hair?"

"Is that all you're concerned about?" asked a now male Ranma. Thank goodness he keeps a "thermos" on hand.

"No, I…Let's just get this over with," said Serena, as she entered the ground floor entrance.

"Lead on, friend."

Meanwhile, in Antarctica…

"I take it you wanted to see me?" asked Dr. Zorndyke. In spite of his elderly status, he could read the intentions of this particular guest like a book.

"Yes," replied Jadeite. Even he, in spite of his arrogance, was amazed how an ordinary scientist was able to affect the world. When Queen Barryl of the Negaverse asked him to scout out the Earth for energy, he was shocked to see how much it had changed. Apparently, Zorndyke was a hating-human madman who felt that nature needed help to "restore Nature's balance". Using both his vast resources and genius, Zorndyke flooded the world by shifting the Earth's axis. He further compounded this situation by creating an army of genetically engineered humanoids, based upon a variety animal life. In particular, aquatic life is used, making the Blue Fleet's existence a difficult one. With Zorndyke and his minions being a world power, approaching Zorndyke with the idea of a possible alliance between him and the Negaverse was a logical step. "My…employer's resources would greatly enrich yours…with one proviso, of course."

"I see," replied Zorndyke cynically. He knew Jadeite's type. All boisterous, but is lacking in principles of any kind. Still, if Jadeite's "employer" enters his little game with the Blue Fleet, then it will make things interesting.

"Let me be frank with you, Mr. Jadeite. I don't trust you, nor do I like you. I dealt with your kind many times before, long before I set upon my 'quest'. But my time on this world is not for long, so I won't care what happens to the humans afterwards. So, I will indulge your request."

"Very well. We'll be in contact with you soon, once the plans have been finalized."

Tbc.

Author's note: Well, there you have it. C&C are welcome.

Next time: Learn why Darien was court-martialed, as Serena wonders if he is the man of her dream. Then, meet the crew of Blue Sub Six, as they get ready to ship off…but not before the Tokyo harbor is attacked! Oh, and Serena meets a new friend in "Luna". See you soon!


	2. End Game

**Pink Submarine 6 (by DS Wynne)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Neither "Blue Submarine 6" nor "Sailor Moon" (as well as other genres) belong to me.**

**Note: Although this is an alternate-fusion story, we'll begin four years before the events of "Sailor Moon".**

**Special note: I'm just trying something new.**

**

* * *

**

**End Game**

**

* * *

**

Mid-21st Century: Earth.

The forces of Dr. Zorndyke were making their final push towards obliterating the UN's "Blue Sub" fleet. His horde of monsters and mutant vessels swarmed what remained of the fleet. At the same time, part of the fleet would spear-head straight into the heart of Zorndyke's territory, where they would use "Blue Sub Zero" to launch nuclear warheads in a final gambit to stop Zorndyke from permanently flooding the Earth.

"Blue Sub 6" would be "the point man" in this regard, and would be the chief sub to utilize 'Sub Zero.

"Captain Masaki!" Ensign Ranma Saotome said, as he turned her head from the monitors. "We're approaching the launch site!"

Captain Tenchi Masaki nodded grimly.

"Take care of that special project, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

Ranma looks at her companions.

Nabiki Tendo was on Communications, monitoring the traffic between ships and enemy vessels. Nabiki looked at Ranma, and nodded. Ever since many of their friends and family were killed in the Great Flood, they only had each other, along with Akane and Ryouga, for solace. And thanks to Zorndyke's latest attack, Akane and a few of their crewmates were killed, there circle has been decreased. At any rate, Ranma was going to make Zorndyke pay for taken the love of his life away.

Chief Petty Officer Ryouga Hibiki was monitoring the prepping of the nuclear warheads, hoping that the humans would find another way to end this conflict with Zorndykes' forces. He kept to himself, since there was noting he could have done to help Akane and Akari.

Minako was navigations, while Hotoru tried to keep to keep Kasumi Tendo calm. Kasumi, who was experimented upon into becoming a psychic sensitive. And it was because of this that allowed her to help in the war efforts, as an early warning "device".

And Rei was operations, while Makoto was on weapons.

Dr. Ami Mizuno was the ship's medical and science officer.

Sasami Masaki, Tenchi's wife, was the ship's pilot. She gave up her royal status from the planet Jurai in order to be part of the human resistance.

"I'm on my way. Rei! Makoto! Follow me."

Then, she pressed the intercom.

"Heruka and Michiru, meet me in Andrew's chambers."

Ranma, Makoto and Rei run to the launch bay, where Michiru was getting ready. Ever since she was captured by Zorndyke a year ago, she had to deal with the mutation that was infected on her. Luckily, she still looked human.

Also there was Ensign Serena Tsukino and bad boy Darien Chiba. Both of them were getting Lt. Andrew Fuhurata, who was mutated into a shark-humanoid, ready for the trip. Unlike Michiru, Andrew was more inhuman-looking, thanks to Zorndyke.

"Is Lt. Fuhurata ready?" Ranma asks.

"He's ready," Serena replies. "I still don't see how you guys can help."

"We're the back up crew," Makoto says.

"And trust us," Heruka said, as she puts on her combat vest, and hops into her powered wetsuit. "We'll do fine."

"Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later, two "grumpas" (i.e. "under-water fighters") were launched. Followed behind them were Ranma, Michiru and Andrew. Ranma used a powered "wetsuit" that allowed him to move underwater, so he could follow his friends on the mission. Then he spotted something.

"Mutant sharks!" Ranma said over the com-link. Then he looked ahead. "Mutant whales!"

The "mutant whales" were Musicas, armed with the ability to create concussion blasts under water.

Andrew used his connections with the mutant sharks to communicate with them, while Michiru "screamed", at the whales, since they were more dedicated to Zorndyke's cause…and could destroy Blue Sub 6. The scream created a shockwave that stunned the mutant whales.

"Come on!" Ranma said, as he and his team hurried to stop Zorndyke from initializing the permanent flooding of the Earth.

While Blue Sub Six had crashed Blue Sub Zero into the ice-shelf, in order to prep the launch of the nuclear warheads.

Once the insertion team was pass the blockade of musicas, they made it to Antarctica. When that happened…

Good luck…Darien…

Darien looked out of his cockpit. His friend had forgiven him for abandoning him, which allowed Zorndyke to mutate him.

When the team made it Antarctica, Ranma removed his wetsuit, just as the waves of the oceans triggered his curse. Michiru was to remain close to the shore, to warn them all in case of attack from "the Phantom Ship" and other sea mutants.

"Everyone okay?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Everything checks out," Heruka says, as she begins to unload her gear from the Grumpas. "We need to scout out as soon as-"

"No."

Everyone turns to see Darien lighting up a cigarette.

"So, what is YOUR plan?" Ranma-chan asked.

"We take a small delegation into Zorndyke's camp, and ask him to back down. What do we have to loose?"

Ranma-chan's jaw tensed.

"Fine. Heruka and Makoto- scout the perimeter. Serena, Darien and I will use 'diplomacy' to deal with Zorndyke.

"Right!"

As the three went into the forest, they came across a humanoid with squirrel-like features, who was reading a book.

"Halt!" Serena yelled, as she raised her rifle. Ranma-chan chose not reveal her weapon, which was hidden on the small of her back.

Darien placed his hand on Serena's weapon, and shook his head.

The squirrel-girl was startled, got up and ran deeper into the forest.

"That was interesting," Ranma said.

However, when they got into the clearing, they found themselves surrounded by more mutants.

"Ranma?" Serena asked.

"What do you think, Darien?" Ranma asked.

"I think we should cooperate," Darien says.

Ranma nodded.

The trio were escorted to a nondescript hut. Sitting there was Dr. Hans von Zorndyke. However, while they expected some megalomaniac, all they saw was a decrepit old man.

"Hello, children," the man says.

Meanwhile…

"FIVE MUSICAS ARE HEADING ARE ON THE WAY!" Kasumi cries out.

"Confirmed!" Nabiki yells. "We got in-coming from all over the place!"

"Minako, plot an evasive course!" Tenchi commands. "Sasami! Evasive maneuver!"

Blue Sub Six made a hairpin turn, just to avoid the strike. Musicas were mutant whales that could create devastating sonic attacks, that packs the punch or a torpedo.

"Captain!" Ryouga yelled out. "Blue Sub Zero is at fifty percent capacity!"

"Come on, guys," Tenchi said to himself, in reference to the strike force in Antarctica. "There's only so much time that I can give you…"

Back in Antarctica…

"Tell me, children," Zorndyke said, as he and the trio went to a power plant. At the moment, they were standing near a tree, with berries, that was shaped like a beautiful woman. Apparently, the rogue scientist had crossed human DNA with plant DNA. "What do you think would happen if you launch those warheads of you're here?"

Ranma, Serena and Darien looked at the power-plant, which was connected to rods that went deep into the Earth.

"Serena?"

Serena took out her mini-computer. It was set up by Ami as a means of creating a link between her and Ami's "Mercury Computer". She ran some quick calculation and gasped.

"Ranma, it's a set up," Serena says. "Those rods are designed to activate the polar shift once there is enough thermo heat on those ports. He's going to permanently flood the Earth!"

"Then, we have nothing to loose, then," Ranma-chan says, as she powers up one of her fists. "Dr. Zorndyke, for crimes against humanity, I am sentencing you to death-"

"Wait, Ranma!" Darien says, as he stood in the way.

"Darien, get out of the way."

"Guys, we can't continue this!" Serena says, as she stands between the two.

"How, typical," Zorndyke says. "Humanity won't change, no matter the circumstance."

Back on Blue Sub Six…

"Where are they?" Verg, the half-human/half-shark creature, demanded. He was the head of Zorndyke's forces, and was the captain of the Phantom Ship, which was a cross between a shark and a WWII Japanese battleship. He wanted to personally destroy Blue Sub Six for hindering its actions.

"Captain, we're getting faint echoes from below us," said a crab-like creature.

"Good," Verg says. "Take us down! I want to make sure that this sub will be destroyed!"

However, upon closer inspection…

"You're not Blue Sub Six!" Verg yells.

"No, I'm not," says Captain Aturu Moroboshi said, who was infamous in both his lecherousness and guile. He had used Blue Sub 9 to scrap the bottom of the ocean floor. "Look above!"

Verg turns his scanners toward the ice shelf, and saw that Blue Sub Six firing its weapons directly on top of the Phantom Ship.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Back in Antarctica…

Darien looks at Ranma.

"Zorndyke is right. We can't do this any more."

"He killed everyone I know! He must pay!"

"Ranma, he's right," Serena says.

Serena held Ranma-chan in her arms.

"We can't allow Zorndyke to win. He's no longer a threat."

"But…but…"

"I know. I loved Akane as my sister."

Ranma-chan cried silently, as Darien turns to Zorndyke.

"We won't let you win, Dr. Zorndyke. We're not playing your games of grief and madness."

"Then, you know."

"Yes. You wanted to make the world pay for the accident that took your wife and child away, since the UN was covering up those responsible for their deaths, all in the name of money."

Darien gives an outstretch hand.

"Please, join the human race."

Zorndyke looks at his hand, and takes it.

"I will try."

A short time later at the beach…

"Then…its over?" Heruka asks hesitantly, as she pointed her weapons at Zorndyke.

"Yes," Ranma says.

Just then, someone screamed.

All eyes turned to see Verg dragging Michiru out of the water. Michiru was unconscious, while Verg was bleeding badly.

Makoto raised her weapon, ready to shoot, since she didn't have time to transform into her Sailor Jupiter guise.

"You all will pay-!" Verg began.

"Son, stop," said a voice.

Verg turns to see Zorndyke, walking towards them with a cane, with Serena and Darien by his side.

"Papa!"

Verg, like a obedient puppy, runs up to Zorndyke.

"Papa! These people-"

"I know, son. We need to stop the fighting, and talk."

"Talk? I don't want to talk! I want to fight-"

Serena gently places her hands on Verg's wounds. She has magically healed people before, and thus will do so again.

"You…you help Verg?"

"Yes."

Verg sniffs Serena's hand, and nuzzle it.

"Verg…thank girl."

"You're…welcome."

Serena turns her attention to the ocean. Creating a lasting peace would take some time, but her patience was as vast as the ocean themselves.

**Fin.**


End file.
